A Change For Love
by IloveTakeshi80
Summary: Takeshi kan er niet over gaan, wanneer Tsuna hem dumpt omdat hij op Hibari is . Maar wanneer hij Tsuna 's broer Giotto ontmoet, is er toch misschien een kans op liefde .


**Story Titel ! : A Change For Love**

**Koppels : TakeshixTsuna (beetje) , TsunaxHibari , TakeshixGiotto**

**Waar gaat het over : Takeshi kan er niet over gaan , wanneer Tsuna hem dumpt omdat hij op Hibari is . Maar wanneer hij Tsuna 's broer Giotto ontmoet , is er toch misschien een kans op liefde .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama (beetje) , Angst (beetje) & Yaoi**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi zuchte als hij naar de plafon, van zijn kamer keek . 4 dagen geleden moest een geweldige dag moeten zijn, maar blijkbaar was het niet zo .

_' Flashback ' _

_" Huh Takeshi-Kun ." Takeshi keek achter zich, en zag Tsuna bij de klasdeur staan . Hij en Tsuna zijn al iets 4 maanden al samen, Tsuna leek nerveus te zijn . " Ik wil even met jou praten alleen ." Takeshi knikte ja en zeide tegen zijn Base-ball maten, dat hij zo meteen terug zal komen . Als beide naar de jongens W.C liepen, keek Tsuna naar hem met grote spijt in zijn ogen ." Takeshi-Kun ik wil het uit maken ." Zeide Tsuna . _

_Takeshi keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Wat ... Maar waarom ?" Tsuna keek naar hem met tranen in zijn ogen ." Ik hou van iemand anders sorry ." Zeide Tsuna als hij uit de jongens WC liep . _

_' End Flashback ' _

Takeshi voelde zijn hart breken die dag, de volgende dag hoorde hij van een groep meisjes . Dat ze Tsuna hebben zien kussen met Hibari, die dag is Takeshi naar huis gegaan . En nu zit hij hier al 4 dagen lang, hij antwoorde zelfs zijn GSM niet . En zei tegen zijn vader, dat hij iedereen van school weg moet sturen . Hij wou echt niet met iemand op dezen momenten praten .

Plots hoorde hij geklop op de deur, hij stond op en liep naar de deur . Als hij open deed, zag hij eerst niemand . Maar als hij beetje lager keek, zag hij een blonde jongen . Met blauwe ogen en een boekentas op zijn rug, de jongen droeg een ander inuform . " Wie ben jij ? " Vroeg Takeshi ." Ik ben Giotto Sawada, ik ben de broer van Tsuna ." Zeide de jongen ." Huh ? Giotto-Kun wat jij hier ?" Vroeg Takeshi _wat moet een kleine kind, met mij te makken hebben ? Nog wel eens de broer van je eigen ex . _

" Ik heb gehoord van Tsuna, dat hij het uit heeft gemaak met jou . Dus ik kom hier om iets optehalen ." Zeide Giotto ." Huh ? Ik ben er zeker van ... " Maar Giotto omhelsde zijn armen, rond Takeshi 's nek en trok hem naar hem toe . Takeshi 's ogen gingen wijd open, en voelde de zachte lippen van de jongen . Takeshi duwde hem van hem weg ." Ho wacht daar kleine man, ik weet over de love - at - first - sight . Maar zijt je niet iets te jong voor mij ?"

Giotto zuchte en keek hem aan ." Hoe oud denk je dat ik ben ?" Vroeg Giotto _neem je me nu in de maling ? _" Iets rond de 10 - 12 jaar, ik bedoel zo oud zijt je toch ." Giotto pakte een pas uit, en liet die aan Takeshi zien . Takeshi pakte het en zijn ogen popte bijna uit zijn hoofd . " 16 ? " Giotto grijnsde en ging in Takeshi 's kamer ." Je hebt een mooi kamer ." Zeide hij Takeshi ging zijn kamer terug in, en sloot de deur met een zucht .

" Okay wat moet je van mij ?" Zeide Takeshi ." Huh ?" Giotto keek naar Takeshi van een base-ball poster ." Ik bedoel ik ben je broer 's ex, je kust me zomaar voor weet ik veel wat . En wat kom je nu ophalen ! " Takeshi begon zijn geduld te verliezen, als het nu de broer van zijn ex is of niet . Maar hem uit gooien zal hij ! " Heb je het nog niet begrepen ? " Vroeg Giotto als hij naar Takeshi liep .

" Ik zei dat ik iets kwam ophalen, en met ophalen bedoel ik mee ." En trok Takeshi terug dichter bij hem ." Jou gebroken hart ." En kuste Takeshi weer, Takeshi kuste Giotto terug . Giotto deed zijn mond open, en Takeshi 's tong glipte binnen . En hun tongen dansde als twee draken, die vechten voor een prooi .

Als ze gedaan waren met kussen, voelde Takeshi zijn broek best strak zat . Giotto merkte het ook, als de zijne ook strak zat . " Heb je het ooit gedaan met mijn broer ?" Vroeg hij Takeshi schudde zijn hoofd nee ." En jij ? Heb jij met iemand ? " Giotto glimlachte en kuste Takeshi op zijn voorhoofd ." Natuurlijk niet ." En Takeshi grijnsde naar hem, als hij hem oppakte ." Het zal een eer zijn, als je me daar onder uitnodigd ."

Giotto grijnsde terug als hij op bed werd gelegd, Takeshi deed Giotto 's bloes uit . En kuste de zachte huid van hem, Giotto kreunde onder hem als Takeshi aan zijn tepel zoog . Takeshi ging met zijn hand, over de schouder en de nek . En draaide met zijn vinger over, Giotto 's ander tepel . Giotto had rode wangen, en probeerde zich zelfs stil te houden .

Takeshi stopte met zijn mond, en kuste Giotto hard . Giotto kuste hem terug, en kreunde als Takeshi zijn broek weg trok . Takeshi wreef over de harde penis, die nog in de onderbroek zat . En ging met zijn hand er in, Giotto duwde Takeshi weg . En keek vol lust, als Takeshi hem begon te pompen . " Voel het goed Gio-Chan ? " Giotto bloosde over de nicknaam, en kreunde van genot .

Als hij bijna zich zelf voeld klaar komen, Takeshi stopte er mee . En duwde twee vingers in zijn mond ." Maak ze maar goed nat ." Zeide hij als hij met zijn ander hand, zijn broek begon los te doen . Giotto deed wat hij zeide en likte aan Takeshi 's vingers, hij draaide zijn tong er rond . En beet er zachtjes aan . Takeshi kreunde als hij de genot voelde .

En haalde zijn vingers weg, en deed Giotto 's onderbroek weg . En duwde voorzichtig een vinger in hem, Giotto kreunde hard en hield zijn hand tegen zijn mond . Om de geluiden af te schermen, hij wou niet te luid zijn want dan brengt hij misschien Takeshi in de problemen . Takeshi stopte een tweede vinger in, en haalde voorzichtig uit elkaar . En dan weer terug zoals een schaar, Giotto duwde zijn heupen . Tegen Takeshi 's vingers aan, Takeshi grijnsde naar de lust die Giotto had .

" Rustig maar Giotto, zo meteen krijg je nog een groter genot ." Zeide hij en haalde zijn vingers weg, en hield zijn penis voor zijn kont . Giotto keek naar Takeshi, Takeshi hield zijn hand vast ." Wil je nog iets zeggen, voordat we beginnen ." Giotto glimlachte en bloosde een beetje . " Ja 2 dingen ." Zeide hij ." 1 Ik hou heel erg veel van jou, 2 doe het eerst beetje langzaam dit is echt mijn eerste keer ." Zeide Giotto .

Takeshi knikte ja met een glimlach, en duwde voorzichtig zijn harde penis in hem . Giotto kreunde van pijn en genot, Takeshi kuste hem zodat hij niet luider ging worden . En toen hij volledig in zat, wachte hij even tot dat Giotto er aan gewend was . Takeshi stopte met kussen, en Giotto keek naar hem en knikte ja . Takeshi begon dan te bewegen, eerst ging hij voorzichtig in en uit . En begon voorzichtig beetje sneller te gaan .

Giotto kreunde harder, en hield zijn armen rond Takeshi 's nek ." Harder doe het harder ! " Zeide hij Takeshi ging sneller, en kuste Giotto als ze beide luid werden . Hun tongen ontmoeten elkaar weer voor een strijd, en hun ritme werd niet onderbroken door het gevecht . Als Giotto zich klaar voelde komen, haalde hij één van zijn armen . Van Takeshi 's nek en begon zijn penis, een goede beurt te geven .

Takeshi voelde zich ook bijna klaar komen, en stopte met kussen . En keek diep in Giotto 's blauwe ogen, die half open zijn en vol lust en liefde naar hem keek . _Dit heb ik nooit gevoeld voor Tsuna, Tsuna wou het niet als ik een sexueel contact gaf . Misschien waren we nooit voor elkaar bestemd . _Giotto 's stem onderbrak hem, en liet Takeshi helemaal vergeten over Tsuna . " Takeshi ik ga klaarkomen ! "

Takeshi knikte ja en beet in de oor van Giotto ." Kom dan maar klaar Gio-Chan ." Zeide hij en beide kreunde hard, als Takeshi in hem klaar kwam .

Na paar uurtjes kwam Giotto uit de douch, en keek naar Takeshi die een magazine was lezen . " Bedankt dat ik je badkamer mocht gebruiken ." Zeide hij en ging naast Takeshi zitten ." Geen probleem hoor ." Zeide Takeshi als hij een arm rond hem legde, Giotto bloosde en keek weg met een glimlach ."Oh ben je ook de verlegen-type ? " Vroeg Takeshi ." Meeste mensen zijn altijd zo verlegen met mij !" Zeide Takeshi met een lach .

" Oh ? " Giotto keek dan terug naar Takeshi ." Ik krijg altijd aandacht van meisjes op school, meest van hun zijn verlegen ook al weet ik niet waarom . " Zeide Takeshi met een blos ." En dan jou broer, hij was verlegen . Maar kon zijn gedachte uit spreken, op de raarste momenten ." Zeide hij met een lach, dan plots werd Takeshi 's gezicht gericht naar Giotto ." Ik ben veel beter dan mijn broer, ik zal meer van jou houden . En meer liefde tonen dan hij, als je steun nodig hebt voor iets . Dan ben ik er, als iemand 's schouder nodig heb . Dan ben ik er, als je iemand nodig hebt . Om liefde met jou te delen, dan ben ik er . "

Takeshi was stil naar Giotto kijken, Giotto had bijna tranen in zijn ogen ." Geen zorgen Giotto, ik hou niet meer van Tsuna . Ook al zijn we misschien nog beste vrienden, ik zou nu alleen van jou houden ." Zeide hij en gaf Giotto een kus, Giotto glimlachte en gaf hem een kus terug ." Ik hou ook van jou Takeshi ."

* * *

**Ik ben blijkbaar de eerste met een Giotto x Takeshi fic, ik voel me erg trots er op ! Geniet er van ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
